Kurt Irving
Shocktrooper Sniper |Power =Direct Command |Likes =Riela Marcellis Gusurg Imca Serge Liebert |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army (former) Nameless |Rank = 2nd Lieutenant |Role =Lanseal cadet (graduate) Army squad commander |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' }} Kurt Irving, also known as "Number 7", is the commanding officer of Gallian Army Squad 422 and the main character of Valkyria Chronicles 3. Formerly a part of the Regular Army, Kurt wishes to redeem himself through exemplary service within the Nameless, thereby taking back both his position and name. Kurt's two preferred classes are Shocktrooper and Sniper. Profile Kurt was a top graduate from the Lanseal Royal Military Academy not long before the Imperial incursion into Gallia that occurred in 1935. During the early portion of the invasion, Kurt had command over an Army squad, performing well on the battlefield and reporting directly to Major General Carl Isler. For no reason clear to him, however, Kurt is informed that he has been accused of treason. With the only other option as facing his own execution, Kurt is transferred to serve as the new commander of Squad 422, whose previous leader had been killed in a recent skirmish. While initially garnering little respect from most of his new subordinates, over the following months his leadership skills serve to unite the Nameless into a more cohesive, tight-knit fighting force. Against standard Imperial units the squad quickly gains a string of victories, but is consistently surprised or outmaneuvered by the special forces squad Calamity Raven. Kurt's face-to-face meeting with their leader, Dahau, inspires something of a rivalry within him, to the point where defeating Calamity Raven is not only for the sake of protecting his friends, but also a challenge in besting Dahau's strategies. As the war passes following Gusrug's betrayal and the Nameless's execution, Kurt maintains his unparalled leadership to continue fighting the Empire, despite followed pusuit by his Gallian peers. In time, Kurt led the Nameless through many triumphs in managing to best against Dahau and Kusurg, saving his previous squadmates from the repeat of another tragedy at the drawbridge, and participating at the battle at Narssia desert. All the victories recorded prevailed after the Nameless' return to Randgriz and Isler's court-martial, where it cleared Kurt's innocence, exhonorating all charges against his squad, and a full return position to the Gallian Regular Army. However the peace earned did not last long following the war's end. Discovering an ancient Valkyrian-ballistic weapon inside Imperial territory from the clean-up after Isler's arrest, Kurt wasted no doubt that Dahau will intend to use the weapon understanding his personality and ambitions, but having to means in returning to the Nameless and discarding his nationality to once again enter enemy grounds. Depending of the player's choice of girl for Kurt, he first consulted with her replyaing with a romantic 'yes', and the rest of the Nameless squad nominates to follow Kurt in their final and dangerous mission of no return. In his spare time, Kurt has a hobby of collecting and mixing spices and herbs, a skill he developed in order to make eating army rations more bearable. Not one to rely on brief inspiration, Kurt is a man who thoroughly thinks out his every decision. While this behavior easily lends itself to command abilities on the battlefield, at other times Kurt has been shown to greatly over-think what would commonly be simple choices. For instance, he once spent an entire night attempting to create the perfect spice to go with the curry that the squad was to eat, forcing the rest of the Nameless to improvise while he went without food or sleep re-testing mixtures. When frustrated or irritated, Kurt has developed a habit of chewing on a piece of hard candy in order to clear his thoughts, and he almost always keeps a small jar of them on his person. Of the candies themselves, they are most commonly a brand made by the Evans Company called "Susie's Drops." Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Charisma' - When selected, there is a chance to boost accuracy, evasion, anti-personnel and anti-armor damage, and status resistance. *'Composure' - Increases accuracy when under interception fire. *'Likes Cooking' - Increases defense when crouched behind sandbags. *'Stubbornness' - When selected, there is a chance to decrease defense. *'Nameless Hero' - Increases accuracy, evasion, anti-personnel and anti-armor damage when three or more allies are near. Replaces Stubbornness after viewing the event Farewell, Gallia in Chapter 20. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection * Attacking * Killing a foe * Enemy Sighted * Team Attack * Personal Potentials * Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness * Retreat * Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia *Kurt's Nameless number (No. 7) is without a doubt a reference for Squad 7 and Class G (G is the 7th letter in the apabethical order) respectively. *Kurt is often shown to have a gunner's weapon, even though gunner is not his preferred class. *Like the rest of the protagonist leaders Welkin and Avan , Kurt lacks communication when it comes to girls. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters